El Reino Del Corazon
by LadyMilo13
Summary: Es un mundo que nadie recuerda,un mundo en donde puedes entrar con solo soñarlo,es el Reino del corazon que esta inundado de oscuridad y necesita ser salvado por cuatro hombres que no creen en la magia ¿podran salvarlo? ¡Dejen Rexiew!


**REYNO CORAZON**

**CAPITULO 1.- DESCENSO AL CORAZON**

_Siento que estoy flotando mas sin embargo no vuelo, no veo nada a mi alrededor, no siento, no escucho nada, ¿acaso será esto real?... ¿Dónde esta el Santuario,……………………………………………………………………………mis..amigos? ¿Dónde……………………………………………………………………estoy?...¡SAGA!... ¡SHAKA!...¡CAMUS!... ¡MILO!...¿Milo?...¿porque……..le….habré…….mencionado?...¿ALGUIEN…ME ESCUCHA?...No esto es un sueño, algo me esta pasando, estoy cayendo mas rápido, no aaaaaaahhhhhhh_

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- -MU, MU ¿QUE TE SUCEDE? DESPIERTA, REACCIONA- Shion Comienza a darle de cachetadas en la cara a un, mas que despierto, Mu –Ya, ya, ya desperté- -Fiu, por un momento creí que era necesario traerte un machete para despertarte- -Maestro, tuve un sueño muy extraño- -Dime Mu- -Soñé estar en un lugar donde flotaba, pero ese lugar me dio mucho miedo……… maestro me dio mucho miedo- Mu sin contenerse se abraza a Shion quien lo recibió de una forma mas paterna –Ya Mu fue solo un sueño- -Pero lo mas extraño es que en este sueño llame a Saga a Shaka y a Camus, pero me sorprendí el mencionar a Milo, es decir, jamás en la vida le pediría ayuda, es mas ni si quiera nos llevamos bien, ¿Por qué pensaría en el?- -Mu………….. Solo fue un sueño, es mejor que te deje descansar más- -Pero maestro tengo miedo- -No pienses en ese lugar…. ya duérmete- -Esta bien- -Descansa pequeño-

La obscura noche, cuantos misterios tendrá que aun no hemos descubierto; la lluvia empieza a caer y no era una lluvia cualquiera, tal parecía que una gran capa de agua iría a caer.

-Kanon, Kanon por favor despierta- -¿Qué quieres Saga?- -Tuve una pesadilla- -Aja ¿y que hay con eso? Ya estas demasiado grandecito para asustarte por una pesadilla- -No es que no entiendes, la pesadilla no era mía- -¿Qué? ¡Estas loco!- -Quizás pero yo lo sentí, ese sueño no era mío- -Oh no claro que no, era de la señora gorda que te quiere golpear, jajájajá quizás soñaste que te golpeaba la señora con su bolso- -Hay ¿sabes que? Mejor me voy y no te cuento nada, ya ni con mi hermano puedo contar- -Bueno ya, ya Losiento Saga ahora cuéntame- -Bien; yo soñé que estaba en un castillo….- -Hay ¿ahora no me digas que te crees princesa?- - ¬¬ No, como decía, estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados - -¿Y como veías el castillo si los tenias cerrados?- -KANON!- -Ok Losiento- -bueno sigo, en ese momento abrí los ojos y camine por los pasillos del castillo y al llegar a una sala ¿adivina que encontré en el centro de la sala?- -No se no me imagino- -Dirás que es una locura, pero vi el retrato de Milo sentado en medio de una mujer y un hombre que al parecer eran reyes- - ¿Y tu?- -No se pero al parecer Milo era el príncipe- -Aja pero ¿Por qué dices que no es tu sueño?- -Porque una sirvienta se me acerco y me llamo príncipe- -¿Y como termino?- -Que después de que la sirvienta se fuera desapareció todo y caí en un abismo profundo- - Ok ahora si creo que estas loco- -Pero….. Pero ¿Qué habrá sido el sueño?- -Saga, un sueño es un sueño y si soñaste con Milo es porque estas traumatizado por la pelea que tuvieron hoy- - Si quizás sea eso- -Mejor ya duérmete- -Deacuerdo- -Buenas noches Saga- -Buenas noches Kanon-

Cosas raras suceden alrededor de Santuario, poco a poco los demás caballeros se ivan levantando con la pesadilla en su cabeza cada uno con su propio sueño.

A la mañana siguiente todos los caballeros de oro estaban en el comedor comentando lo que soñaron

-Mi sueño fue más feo, soñé que un hechicero de ropa negra y extraña me atacaba y me decía "muere Milo muere"- Dijo Camus –Por lo menos no te despertaste con el pensamiento de que atravesaste el otro mundo- Dijo Mu -¿Y yo que? El soñar con un lugar desconocido no es muy placentero que digamos-

Las discusiones se hacían cada vez más audibles y más gente se unía a ella

-HAY YA BASTA- Grita de repente Milo que hasta el momento se limitaba a escuchar a sus compañeros sin dar ni un solo comentario – ¿Y tu Milo porque no has comentado nada de tu sueño?- Pregunta Mascara Mortal –Por la simple casualidad que yo no soñé nada- -Es cierto ahora que lo recuerdo tu apareciste en mi sueño- Dijo Saga –Lo mismo digo yo es mas te grite- Dijo Mu –Tal parece que apareciste en el sueño de todos Milo- Dijo Shaka -¿Saben que es lo que creo? Creo que lo que todos soñaron fue una premonición- Todos voltean a ver a Shion –Yo creo que Shion tiene mucha razón- Comento Dokho -¿Me estas diciendo que el bicho tonto es un príncipe?- Pregunto Saga –No es ni rey de su casa y va ser príncipe de un lugar jajájajá- Dijo Kanon –JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Se ríen todos los presentes menos Milo - ¬¬ Jaja Kanon no me causo risa nada de lo que acabas de decir- Dice un muy enojado Milo –Si no era para hacerte reír tonto- Le contesto Kanon -¿Saben que? Me largo no los soporto- -Hay ya no te enojes hombre era broma- Intento detenerle Kanon –Hay si mucha risa, suéltame idiota- Forcejó Milo –MMMMMMMMMMMTA nadie puede bromear contigo bicho de todo te enojas ya casi te pareces a Camus- -Hey- Reclamo Camus –Hay si pero a suéltame que me voy- -Pos vete- Kanon le suelta y Milo cae al suelo –JAJAJAJAJA- Se ríen todos nuevamente –Como los odio- Se va Milo azotando todas puertas con las que se topaba –JIJIJIJIJI- -¡KANON! No me causo gracia que le hicieras eso a Milo ve y discúlpate con el- Le ordeno Shion –Hay patriarca se le pasara- Shion mira feo a Kanon –Ta bien Ta bien voy a disculparme con el, dioses- Kanon va tras Milo

Mientras que en coliseo, Milo rompía rocas y todo lo que se encontraba a su paso –Ese Kanon ¿Quién se ah creído? IAAAAA- Rompe una piedra –Pero un día me vengare, JIAAAAAA- Destruye una enorme roca –Entiendo que no nos llevamos bien, pero eso no es motivo por el que siempre quiera hacerme quedar en ridículo- Milo se sienta en medio de todo los residuos de lo que alguna vez fueron rocas –Quizás porque le caigo mal- Suspira –Y esos malditos que tengo por compañeros, jamás en su vida me han querido ni me han tratado bien ¬¬ es mas creo que ni les importo -.- jamás desee ser caballero dorado ¿Por qué a mí?-

En eso Kanon aparece por detrás y ve todo lo que Milo hizo –Wow si que te enojaste- Milo voltea con el ceño fruncido -¿Tu que haces aquí?- -Vine a verte y a disculparme- -Metete tus disculpas por donde te quepan y déjame solo- -Hey no te amargues la vida solo jugaba contigo- Se sienta al lado de Milo –ESO NO ES EXCUSA, TODO EL TIEMPO TE HANDAS BURLANDO DE MI COMO SI YO FUERA TU PAYASITO DE RISA- Milo se levanta enfurecido –No lo hago con intenciones de hacerte sentir mal pero si eso te ase entonces discúlpame no lo vuelvo hacer- Se levanta para encarar a Milo -¿Amigos?- Kanon le extiende la mano a Milo, Milo mira sospechosamente la mano -¿Qué? No tengo veneno ni nada, anda tómala- Milo rechaza la mano con un golpe –No, amigos jamás, ya te disculpe así que vete- -Hay Milo, con esa actitud tan orgullosa y digna que tienes no conseguirás nada, con razón y no tienes amigos en el Santuario- -Eso a ti no te importa, ahora déjame solo- -Como quiera su majestad ¬¬- Se va -¬¬ Estupido Kanon-

Mientras que en otro lugar, mas bien dicho en otra dimensión

-Ya es hora, pronto nuestro nuevo soberano rey regresara-

Mientras que en Santuario

-No a parado de llover aquí- Dice Shion –Ya regrese- Anuncia Kanon – Milagro que estas vivo- Se burla Mascara Mortal –Pos no me fue tan bien con el, debo decir que es muy gruñón- Se quejo Kanon-Si nosotros ya hemos intentado acercarnos a el y no quiere, creo que esta ofendido con nosotros- Dice Camus –En fin ¿Qué hicieron sin mi?- Dice Kanon muy divertido –Por el momento nada, la lluvia esta muy fuerte y quiero que se queden todos aquí- Dice Shion –Oh, ¿y porque Shion?- -¬¬ Soy patriarca y no quiero que les caiga un rayo- -Jijiji- Se ríe Kanon –¡MIREN!- Grita Dokho señalando una de las enormes ventanas, todos se acercan a ver que pasa y encuentran que el cielo oscureció y de ellas luces que caían del cielo –Parecen tus revoluciones estelares Mu- Dijo Shaka –Si eso parece pero yo no las hago- -Es cierto ¡Kanon! ¿Dónde esta Milo?- -En el coliseo patriarca se quiso quedar ahí el gruñón- -Cielos que no le pase nada- -Si quiere patriarca yo voy a buscarlo- -Gracias Aioros, por favor tráelo- -Si- Aioros corre hacia el coliseo

Mientras que Milo caminaba hacia su casa –Creo que no debí ser tan malo con Kanon y debí de darle la mano………….. Nah- Milo entra en el templo de Libra cuando se impacta con una persona de mayor edad y más estatura –Milo que bueno que te encontré- -¿Aioros?- -Si ven el patriarca quiere que estés haya esta muy preocupado por ti- -Ok vamos-

Aioros y Milo caminan hacia la sala del patriarca cuando de repente se encuentran con un hombre alto, mas alto que Milo, de pelo largo, oscuro y lacio, ojos verdes y de vestimentas sumamente extrañas de color negro, parecía ser un hombre noble y tenia un báculo extremadamente raro y grande –Muajajajaajajaja por fin príncipe Camilo le eh encontrado- -¿Camilo?- Dicen Milo y Aioros al unísono –Si mi nombre es Cesáreo, soy un sirviente del Rey Artemio y la Reina Adelaida, del reino corazón y según se ah dicho en las profecías aquel que espere y encuentre al verdadero príncipe será premiado con la vida eterna y será el hechicero mas poderoso por eso eh venido a buscarle mi señor- -Lo lamento Cesáreo pero aquí no hay ningún príncipe regresa por donde hayas venido- Dice Aioros –Silencio mortal usted no sabe nada, por favor príncipe venga conmigo- -¿Me hablas a mi?- Pregunta Milo –¿Acaso hay otro persona por aquí mi señor?- -Jejejeje no- -Milo ni se te ocurra acercarte a este tipo no es de fiar- -Insolente no le hable así al príncipe Camilo- -El no es ningún príncipe, el no se llama Camilo y el no se va contigo así que largo- -Ya me hartaste pedazo de basura toma ¡¡¡RAYO CELESTIAL!-De las manos del sirviente sale un enorme rayo de luz y golpea a Aioros azotándolo contra una columna de la casa de libra –¡NO AIOROS!- Milo corre hacia donde Aioros esta pero antes de que pudiera llegar es sirviente lo agarra –Hay suéltame- -Losiento mi señor pero no puedo hacer eso, usted debe regresar a nuestro reino- -No, no quiero suéltame- -¡NO, MILO!- Grito Aioros, en eso el cosmos de Aioros comenzó a brillar y apareció la armadura se Sagitario a su lado

Mientras que en el salón del patriarca

Shion no dejaba de preocuparse ya le basto con saber que Aioros incremento su cosmos y llamo a la armadura de Sagitario, ¿acaso Milo se había vuelto así de impotente como para acabar con paciencia de Aioros y hacer que invoque a su armadura? ¿o es que alguien les esta atacando? -¡Mu! Ve a ver que sucede con Aioros y Milo- -Esta bien- Mu obedece la orden del patriarca y corre hacia donde sentía aquella poderosa cosmo-energía perteneciente a Aioros

Y Regresando con Milo y Aioros

-Que me sueltes te dije- -No, no lo haré mi señor- -Entonces comete esto- Dijo Aioros preparándose para tirarle una de sus flechas al sirviente –Mi señor yo solo quería llevarle a su verdadero hogar donde le esperamos, pero tal parece que mi venida a sido un fracaso- Milo se sorprende ante las palabras del sirviente –Espera Aioros no lo mates, el no es malo, solo quiere llevarme a su reino- -Eso es mucho para mi- Aioros alza la flecha lista para ser tirada al sirviente -¡AIOROS!- -LOSIENTO MILO PERO ESTA VEZ LAS COSAS NO SERAN A TU MANERA- Aioros tira la flecha atravesando al sirviente –AARGGG- -Cesáreo, Cesáreo ¿estas bien?- Milo se arrodilla al lado del sirviente –Lolo lalamento mimi seseñor- El sirviente muere –Aioros ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Acaso no tienes corazón para compadecerte de el?- - ¿Pero de que…..?- -Míralo, míralo carajos, con solo verle, este hombre no era malo, no merecía morir- -Basta Milo- -MILO, AIOROS ¿TODO BIEN?- Decía Mu que venia llegando –Si Mu todo bien, ¿verdad Milo?- -¿Pero que?- Milo voltea hacia donde el hombre había caído muerto sorprendiéndose de que el cuerpo ya no estaba -¿Pero que………. ¿Que paso?- -¿Qué paso de que Milo?- Pregunta Aioros –No te hagas Aioros, tu lo mataste- -¿Mataste a alguien Aioros?-Pregunto Mu muy intrigado -No, Milo ¿Qué te pasa?- -No lo niegues lo mataste- -Milo creo que necesitas relajarte- Aioros intento acercarse a Milo –No me toques Aioros te lo advierto- En eso la lluvia deja caer y los demás caballeros fueron a ver que pasaba con Aioros y Milo –BASTA MILO NO SE QUE TENGAS PERO YO NO MATE A NADIE- -A mi no me engañas-

Los demás caballeros interfirieron, pero cada uno lo único que conseguían era enfurecer mas a Milo –YA DEJENME- Decía Milo enardecido –No, no lo haremos primero calmate- Le contesto Saga autoritariamente quien agarraba fuertemente su brazo izquierdo –Milo por favor calmate- Rogó Camus quien sostenía el brazo derecho de Milo -¡¿Cómo ME VOY A CALMAR CON ESE HOMBRE MALDITO QUE NIEGA MATAR A UN HOMBRE INOCENTE!- -Esta loco Patriarca yo no mate a nadie- Dijo Aioros a Shion –MMMMMMMMM…………… Esto habrá que meditarlo, por mientras llevense a Milo al templo de Athena necesito hablar con el- -Lamento decirle patriarca que llevar a esta bestia de aquí hasta el templo de Athena puede que sea un caso imposible- Dice Saga -¿A quien le llamas bestia, animal?- Le contesta Milo apunto de soltarse –Basta me tienes arto- Saga golpea la cabeza de Milo dejándolo inconsciente –Losiento Patriarca pero el me provoco- Se disculpa Saga - ¬¬ Eso lo pudiste hacer antes Saga- Le reclama Camus –Es que no quería golpearlo- Le dijo Saga –Bueno ya llevenlo……………… ¿Qué es eso?- Dice Shion sorprendido al ver el cielo –Parece que el cielo se va a caer- Decía Mu alarmado –Todos corran ala casa de Aries- Dijo Aldebarán y todos corrieron dejando a Milo votado -¡SAGA! ¿Cómo SE TE OCURRE DEJAR A MILO AHÍ?- Le reclamo Shion –Camus, creí que tu lo traerías- -Y yo creí que tu lo traerías- -Eso que importa vayan por el- Les ordena Shion

Saga y Camus corren a máxima velocidad para traer a Milo, pero al llegar a donde el yacía inconsciente, la tierra comenzó a moverse y Saga y Camus cayeron al suelo –SAGA, CAMUS ¿ESTAN BIEN? AHHHHHH- El suelo del templo tambien se movía, todo comenzaba a temblar, en eso, el suelo que estaba alrededor de Milo comenzó a desaparecer y de ella salio una horrible sombra gigantesca de ojos rojos, y afiladas garras, y tomo a Milo, volviéndose a incorporar en el agujero donde se había metido con todo y Milo.

Saga quien se había levantado corrió a donde la sombra se había llevado a Milo y accidentalmente resbala pero antes de caer toma una orilla y quedo colgando en el agujero –CAMUS AYUDAME- -Si ahí voy Saga- En eso el templo de Aries un agujero negro apareció y arrastro a todos los que se encontraban ahí dentro excepto Mu y Kanon quienes lograron salvarse por haber salido corriendo – ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?- -Mu, Kanon ayúdenme a levantar a Saga- -Si- Pero antes de que Saga pudiera ser salvado la tierra tembló fuertemente y por inercia Kanon cayo empujando nuevamente a Saga quien se agarro a Camus quien antes de caer se agarro de Mu quien no tuvo mas remedio que caer con ellos ya que no podía con los tres (N/A: XD Wow eso es todo Mu ñaca, ñaca MU: ¬¬)

SAGA, KANON, CAMUS Y MU: -AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

**CONTINUARA……………………………**


End file.
